


Wanting You Tonight

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Not Real. </p><p>Follow up to the other fic I just uploaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You Tonight

John had not exactly planned for what would happen when he got his wives into bed, although he hadn't been too surprised when they took a while to dry one another off, it was fairly clear that Darcey was in a state of needing Katie, and only Katie. He didn't much mind, he had a feeling Katie would be more than willing to have him pleasure her whilst she focused on Darcey. Still, when they settled on the bed, Darcey settling flat on her back in a way that made it almost impossible for them to settle as a three, he had known what he needed to do, and so he had, moving them so that he had Darcey settled beside him for the time being, settling Katie over him before guiding Darcey to settle within Katie's reach. It was not exactly the easiest of balancing acts but it could have been worse. Once he was sure Darcey could and would balance leaning against the wall with her legs over Katie's shoulders, allowing Katie access to her in ways that would never normally happen, he had moved to settle that he could see exactly what Katie was doing to Darcey without either of them needing to grab at him for support. His pace was slow at first, moving just enough to connect with Katie in ways that would, and did, make her moan, her own lips and tongue focused on Darcey even as his brushed her wrist. Darcey had bucked slightly, needing to hold tightly to the headboard to press up and against Katie's incredibly skilled mouth, her eyes slipping closed as she arched again. They stayed in the same position for as long as it took Darcey to come apart, Darcey moving slowly and carefully to settle beside John until Katie too was at her peak, the three settling in a way that let John hold both wives, his lips brushing lightly over Katie's lips, then Darcey's lips, his smile soft even as he ran his hands down their backs, pulling them closer. It was perhaps not the usual routine, but given that they had only tonight, it was enough. Soon enough they would want another round, or three, and he would do his best to pleasure them equally. For now, however, he was content to settle with them both curled against him.


End file.
